Is That an Impala!
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Wes and Edden are juniors in college who witness their friend dying after saying Bloody Mary three times. When 2 brothers show up to investigate they know something weird is going on. Saving people, hunting things, the fam- Oh look college girls! Rated T for language and frightening moments.
1. Chapter 1

Edden's POV

"Come on Eddy, it's just a game."

"No way, that legend creeps me out," I said, shaking my head.

"Don't be such a wuss," Wes teased, munching on cheese puffs.

I nudged her arm and stole the bag off her lap.

"Oi!"

"If you're so brave, you do it!"

"Oo, oo, I'll do it!" Jenny volunteered, leaping up and running to the mirror on the door."

"Guys, I don't like this," I admitted.

"It's no big deal. At least you're not the one saying it," Sarah pointed out.

"Shh, guys, she's gonna do it."

Jenny stared into the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary."

We sat in silence, glancing around the room nervously. Nothing happened.

"See, it's just a legend," Wes said.

Then, the light bulb in the lamp next to Jenny's bed exploded. I threw the bag of cheese puffs in the air, spilling them all over the place.

"Confetti, it's a parade!" Wes yelled.

We stared at her.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

"Seriously, what the hell was that though?" I asked.

I guess the bulb finally blew. I haven't changed it all year, so I'm not really surprised," Sarah explained.

"Uh, Jenny?" Wes asked.

Sarah and I turned to face were Jenny was standing. She hadn't moved even a fraction of an inch since she had uttered the words.

"Jenny?" she tried again.

Slowly, Jenny turned to face us. I screamed the loudest. There was blood spilling out of her mouth and her throat was slit, dripping blood all down her baby blue pajama top.

Her eyes were wide with fear and she made a choked gurgling noise before crumpling to the floor.

"911! Somebody call 911!" I shouted.

"It's too late…she's dead," Wes said, her fingers pressed against Jenny's pulse point in her neck.

Dead. Jenny Gates was dead.

Hey guys, I know I haven't really written much lately and I apologize! Recently I've gotten really into Supernatural, so I decided to write a fic Sorry about the short first chapter, just wanted to set the mood. Longer chapters to follow. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean's POV

Sam fidgeted, checking and rechecking the map from the passenger seat.

"Dude would you sit still, you're making me nervous," I snapped.

"Sorry man, I'm stir crazy. We've been in this damn car—

"Don't talk about Baby that way!"

"Fine. We've been in this glorious hunk of metal for hours. Some of us have freakishly long legs that can't handle being smushed for extended amounts of time and—

"Any chance you're gonna shut up?"

"Pfft. Jerk."

"Bitch."

We sat in silence for while and I thought we were in the clear, until Sam started tapping his foot and twiddling his thumbs.

"Seriously Sam. Here, look through the tapes and pick something out."

"For real?"

"Only if I approve."

"There's always a catch."

"Pick one of the Zeppelin ones."

"How about this—

"No, the other one."

"So, what you really meant by pick something was, grab a tape because I'm too busy driving to dig through the box."

"Took you long enough to get that, college boy."

Sam rolled his eyes and popped in the tape. Music blared through the speakers. I drummed along on the steering wheel.

"How much further?" I asked.

"About two hours."

"God, why'd it have to be New Jersey?"

"What's wrong with New Jersey?"

"I won't give any specifics, but I'll say two girls, one couch, and one very large bottle of vodka…or maybe two," I said with a shiver.

"No need to explain. I can imagine."

"Tell me again why we're doing this."

"Bobby said some weird occurrences were happening at Princeton University. Girls wake up with bruises on their arms and scratches on their necks."

"Sounds like hazing to me."

"That's what I thought, but I looked into the history of the University," he said, digging in his bag and pulling out a folder."

"Hit me."

"Okay, so apparently there were similar things happening in the early 1900's, but they brushed it off as troubled girls harming each other. Things died down so they figured everything was fine, but recently they've started up again and this time someone actually died."

"Male or female?"

"Female. Jennifer Gates, a junior English major. Petite, short red hair and blue eyes."

"How'd she die?"

"Massive blood loss. Her throat was slit."

"Anybody with her when it happened?"

"It didn't say, but we should look into that."

"Does whatever it is only target girls?"

"Uh, yeah it seems like it."

"Seems like we'll need to inspect the girls floors in the dorms then," I said with a smirk.

"Dean."

"What?"

"You're a great guy, but Princeton is an Ivy League school. Girls who go there want guys who are intelligent. Guys who can challenge their intellect and teach them new things."

"I can teach them things."

"Things that don't require shedding clothing."

"That cut me pretty deep. I can keep it in my pants and have conversations if I want," I huffed.

"Sure you can."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, we're not starting this. Let's just do our job and get out."

"Fine."

I turned the music up louder and kept my eyes on the road. Going to a college where there'll be tons of single girls with no interest in a guy who can't keep up with an Ivy League level conversation. I'm smart, but Princeton smart? No way. Just one girl who's into cars and Zeppelin, is that too much to ask?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wes's POV

It had been a week since Jenny died. Eddy and I sat on our loft beds, engrossed in our homework. We were trying to distract ourselves from her death. They still hadn't found anything on who may have killed her, but we knew the truth. Bloody Mary.

"They're holding a candle light vigil for her tomorrow night," Eddy said, finally looking up from her textbook.

"I can't believe she's really gone. We were lab partners."

"Why did you take chem anyway? We're theatre majors, it's not a requirement."

"Yeah, but we still have to take a science and clearly I have myself so I picked advanced chem. Plus Jenny talked me into it because she didn't want to have to suffer though it by herself."

"Is there anyone else you can pair up with?"

"Nope. There's half a semester left and my professor thinks I can handle the assignments alone."

"At least he thinks you're a good enough student to hold your own."

"No, he's torturing me on purpose because he's out to get me," I muttered angrily.

"Just shove it back in his face and kick ass on all your assignments."

"Damn right I will. I'm not letting him give me anything lower than a B."

"That's my girl!"

We giggled. I shoved my homework off my lap and pulled out my laptop, scrolling through my iTunes.

"Oh no, not the music game," Eddy groaned.

"It's a great game! You just don't like it cause you suck at it."

"Just because I don't know boatloads of music like you doesn't mean—

"Who sings Stairway to Heaven?"

"Uh, oh, hold on, I know this! Um…fine, no clue."

"You're killing me! Led Zeppelin."

"I knew that."

"No you didn't."

Before she could argue I picked a song, music filling the room. Eddy burst out laughing and we jumped off our beds, playing air guitar and drums, shouting the lyrics.

"CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

A knock on the door surprised me, but I didn't stop singing as I opened the door. I figured it was probably one of the girls from down the hall either coming to join in or ask us to shut up. It wasn't.

My jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the guy standing there. He was tall, probably like 6'1 with short dirty blonde hair. His eyes were a vibrant shade of green and there was a dusting of freckles over his nose and cheeks. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with an olive green flannel over it, covered by a beat up leather jacket. His left knee was visible through his ripped blue jeans and on his feet were a pair of big ass brown boots.

"Uh, hi," I said stupidly.

Eddy paused the music, coming over to stand next to me.

"Nice music choice," he grinned.

I just stared at him, unable to form a sentence.

"May we help you?" Eddy asked, stepping in since I was temporarily mute.

"Yeah, sorry to bother you. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sa—

He turned, realizing he was standing alone.

"Hey Sammy! Hurry up!" he yelled down the hall.

"Sorry. Hi, I'm Sam," the guy greeted as he ran to stand next to Dean.

It was Eddy's turn to be speechless. This guy was a frickin moose. He had to be like 6'4. His hair was brown, longer than Dean's and slightly flippy. He had a young face, but he was definitely attractive, especially his eyes; a warm chocolate brown color. His attire was similar to Dean's except his flannel was blue and his jacket was tan and not made of leather. His jeans didn't have any rips in them, but sure enough on his feet were a pair of big brown boots.

"Anyway. We're consultants with the New Jersey Police department, looking into the murder of Jenny Gates. We asked around and someone directed us to your room, since you guys were friends with her. Would you mind answering a few questions?" Dean asked.

"We already gave statements to the police," I said, overcoming my speechlessness.

"Routine procedure. Just a few follow up questions. Plus, Sammy here's a part time grief counselor, so he's a shoulder to cry on if you need one." He locked eyes with me. "My shoulder's free too if you need it."

"Do you want come in?" I asked, fighting down my blush and stepping out of the way to allow them entry.

Sam actually had to duck through the door.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how tall are you?" Eddy asked, struggling for a moment to get up on her loft bed before she got seated comfortably.

"6'4"

"Right. That makes me feel really short."

"How tall are you?"

"…5'2"

There was an awkward silence for a moment as the boys shifted a little, unsure if they should sit.

"Oh, um you guys can sit in the desk chairs or on the end of the bed, it doesn't really matter."

Sam slid out one of the chairs from the desk a collapsed into it while Dean jumped up onto the end of my bed.

"So, how well did you two know the victim?" he asked.

"She and I were lab partners, but we've been friends since freshmen year."

"Are you seniors?"

"I am. Eddy's a junior."

"Eddy. That's an interesting name," Sam said.

"It's short for Edden," she explained shyly.

"I didn't catch your name by the way," Dean added, turning to me.

"Oh sorry, I'm Wes. I figured you knew since you asked people who you should talk to and you work with the police. Unless you're not really with the police," I challenged.

"I'm really bad with names. Plus they just told us the room number, not who lived here."

"Our names are on the door."

"I didn't notice."

"Uh-huh."

"You don't trust me."

"I don't think you're really with the police, especially given the way you're dressed. I also just met you."

"You're feisty when you find your voice."

I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry. I'm still a little shaken from Jenny's death, plus I don't trust easily."

"It's all good, neither do I."

Sam cleared his throat, clearly trying to get his brother back on track.

"So, was anyone with her when she died?"

"Yeah, we were," Eddy said.

"Really? Did you see what happened?" Sam asked.

Eddy and I exchanged a nervous glance, unsure if we should tell them the truth.

"You'll think we're crazy," I murmured.

"Try me," Dean said seriously.

"We, well, it was—

"It was Bloody Mary," Eddy finished.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You know, like the game you play at parties. It was a joke. Jenny volunteered to say it and after that she…" Eddy trailed off, shaking her head.

Sam placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We believe you," he said.

"You do?"

"Yeah it's kind of what we do."

"HA! So, you're not with the police!" I interjected.

Eddy rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Dean and I hunt down and kill, um, hmmm, how do I explain this without sounding nuts?"

I laughed.

"We just told you our friend was murdered by Bloody Mary and _you're_ worried about sounding nuts."

"Touché."

"We hunt demons and spirits and pretty much any other evil thing that terrorizes people," Dean explained.

"So, you're here to get whatever killed Jenny?"

"Yes. Before it can hurt anyone else."

"Wow. Saving people. Hunting things. That's some family business you've got there," I teased.

"It's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it."

Sam checked his watch.

"Dean we should go. We still have to find a Motel."

"Good thinking."

We got to our feet.

"I don't know if you guys would be interested, but there's an empty room next to ours. No one ever uses it, so the RA, our friend Sarah, gave us the key in case we needed a study place. It's sound proof. That way you can stay on sight in case anything happens," I offered.

"Uh, sure. That sounds great," Sam said with a smile.

"One question. How are we gonna get our stuff from the car and bring it here without people noticing?" Dean asked.

"This is Princeton. Everyone's too busy studying and doing extra curricular activities to pay much attention."

"Right, we'll be back then."

They turned to leave.

"Wait, we have to come with you. You can't get in the doors without an ID."

"It's fine, we'll sneak in with a group again."

"Now you're gonna be carrying stuff and it'll look less suspicious if you're with actually students."

"Fine, let's go."

We let the brothers walk a little way ahead of us, so we could talk.

"It would have been fine for them to sneak in with a group and you know it," Eddy whispered.

"I know. I just wanna see what kind of car they drive."

"Why?"

"Mechanics daughter, duh. Plus they strike me as vintage car guys. Well, Dean does anyway. I don't think Sam would care as much."

"Uh-huh. You realize you were staring at Dean's ass when you said that right?"

"…I regret nothing."

There you go guys, a longer chapter than the other two, yay! I'm just gonna say this now, obviously this is a multi chapter fic, but it probs won't be much more than 8-10 chapters because I have trouble writing longer fics than that. I hope you guys liked this chapter and things will get even more interesting in the next one


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam's POV

The girls had to run and check with the RA, just to make sure we could stay in the empty room. Dean and I waited for them outside, leaning against the Impala.

"They seem like pretty cool chicks huh?"

"Dean," I said, warning in my voice.

"What?"

"I saw the way you were looking at Wes, but I need you to think with your upstairs brain. We're here to do our job, not college girls."

"Is that an Impala?!"

We turned to see Wes running over excitedly.

"Can't we do both?" Dean muttered.

Before I could respond, Eddy and Wes were next to the car.

"No way! I haven't seen a 67 since I was a kid!" Wes said with a grin.

"You like cars?" Dean asked.

"My Dad's a mechanic, so I grew up around cars. Seriously dude, she's beautiful. What's her name?"

"How'd you know it's a girl?"

"Oh please, like a 1967 Chevrolet Impala with a sweet paint job like that would be a man."

"Touché. Her name's baby."

I glanced over at Eddy who looked bored out of her mind.

"Not into cars?" I asked.

"Oh, um, they're cool. I can appreciate them, but other than that they're not really my thing," she admitted.

"It's all good. Baby's a great rig, but Dean's way more into her upkeep than I am."

"What are you into then?"

I was slightly taken aback by the question. It seemed a little…flirty. Luckily, Dean saved me from having to answer.

"Hey Sam, Wes and I are gonna go for a little drive, cause if she doesn't get a ride I think she'll lose it."

"But Dean we have to—

Dean chucked the bags at me and opened the door for Wes before sliding into the drivers seat and pealing out, leaving Eddy and I are standing there awkwardly.

"He doesn't listen to you does he?"

"Never. Hope Wes can deal with his scary driving."

"As someone who's been in the car when Wes is driving, I can safely say she won't have any problems. He better have her back by eleven or I'm sending out the search party."

"He's a good guy, don't worry."

"Right. Um, it's probably obvious at this point, but Sarah said it was cool if you guys stay," Eddy said.

"She must really trust you guys."

"Yeah. Plus she was there when Jenny died too. I think it makes her feel better to know there are actually people out there who care about stopping whatever got Jenny."

"We'll do our best."

I slung the bags over my shoulders and followed Eddy back inside and up to the room. It was a pretty decent size, with two beds, two dressers, a closet and two desks. Honestly, it was nicer than most of the hotel rooms Dean and I had stayed in. Just one of the perks of going to Princeton I guess.

"Not sure if you're interested, but there's a diner down the street from campus. We could get food and you can ask more about Jenny," she offered.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Cool, let's go."

I let her lead the way to the diner, trying to remind myself this wasn't a date and I shouldn't freak out about betraying Jess. We stopped in front of a small pastel blue restaurant called Luke's Diner.

"This place looks awesome."

"It is, and I realize it's dinner time, but Luke's pancakes are kick ass and if you bug him, which I do frequently because he just so happens to be my uncle, he'll make them anytime."

"Does he make chocolate chip?"

"Damn right he does."

"Well let's do it then."

We picked a table near the window, as far away from the other customers as possible so they wouldn't hear anything about Jenny's murder, or hunting, or spirits. Cause Dean and I have been down that path before and making up a cover story is Dean's area of expertise, not mine.

"Hey Eddy, how's it goin?" Luke, at least I assume its Luke, asked, coming over with two glasses of apple juice.

"Pretty good. Last game of the season on Saturday and I have to be lead flier since Brooke broke her ankle."

"You're a cheerleader?" I asked.

"Best on the squad," Like said, still not paying much attention to me as he ruffled her hair.

"Quit it! Don't listen to him. He's biased because he's family."

"Yep, and I'll be there Saturday cheering you on. Your mom and dad gonna make it down?"

"Nope, too busy."

"Well, that's why I'm here. What can I get you tonight?"

"How much do you love me?" she asked, smiling and batting her eyelashes.

"Oh no."

"Pretty please!"

"Why can't you order a burger like a normal person?" he groaned.

"I promised Sam pancakes."

Luke finally turned his attention to me, scowling slightly.

"And you are?"

"I'm Sam Winchester sir, Eddy and I are, uh—

"Scene partners for stage voice class!" Eddy jumped in.

"Well, lucky for you I'm a little fond of her or you wouldn't be getting pancakes. What kind?"

"Chocolate chip for both of us."

"You wanna ask your date if that's what he wants first?"

"Oh, he's not my, uh, I mean, we're not…this isn't a date. Anyway he told me earlier he liked chocolate chip pancakes."

"Sure, whatever. They'll be out soon," he grumbled.

"How'd he know I'd want apple juice?" I asked.

"He has a gift."

"Oh. So…we should probably focus on the case."

"Right."

"First off, you know it wasn't really Bloody Mary right? That's just a myth."

"I kind of figured it wasn't her per say, but some angry spirit who wanted revenge."

"You're very intuitive."

"How do you think I got into Princeton?"

"True. I'd imagine the application process is similar to Stanford's."

"You applied to Stanford?"

"Um, actually, I kind of went to Stanford for a while."

"That's amazing!"

"It was a great experience."

"But you didn't stay."

"Dean showed up, told me our Dad was missing and he needed my help finding him, so I had to leave. Then I lost Jess and…" I trailed off, realizing I'd said too much.

"Jess?"

"My girlfriend. Well…she used to be."

"Bad breakup?"

"No, she um, she died," I said quietly.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine, I brought it up. I'm just not used to talking about it. Chick flick moments aren't really Dean's thing."

Eddy reached forward and placed her hand over mine, giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry."

I gave her a small sad smile.

"Alright kids, hand to yourselves," Luke said, bringing over two plates each topped with two giant pancakes.

Eddy stared at me as I picked up my fork.

"What?"

"I wanna see you take your first bite."

I smiled slightly at her enthusiasm and slowly brought the first bite of pancake to my lips. It was delicious.

"Holy shit."

"I know."

We ate mostly in silence, too engrossed in our pancakes for much conversation. It was an unspoken agreement that we wouldn't bring up Jess again, so the few comments we made mostly pertained to Jenny's case.

After dinner, which I paid for even though Eddy protested, we headed back to campus. It had cooled off a little, as often happens in late fall, and I noticed Eddy was shivering without a jacket.

"You cold?"

"A little."

I shrugged out of my jacket and draped it around her shoulders. We both laughed at how huge it was on her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Can I ask you something Sam?"

"Sure."

"Is Dean the type of guy just interested in sex? I saw the way he and Wes were looking at each other and I don't want her getting hurt."

"I'm not gonna lie, Dean's had a lot of casual flings and he's not one to settle down. He's a great guy though and I think Wes would be good for him."

"I'll kick his ass if he hurts her."

"Would you feel better if I talk to him?"

"Yeah. Just let him know I've got Wes's back. I know her, she falls for guys hard core and if she sheds even one tear over him I'll be at his door with a shovel to fast he won't know what hit him."

"You're a little scary."

"I care about Wes. She's my best friend."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Dean."

"Thanks Sam," she said, smiling up at me as we stood outside her door. "Oh and here's your jacket."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

I closed the door to my room, leaning against it and letting out a sigh. It's been over a year since Jess. Is it okay for me to start moving on?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wes's POV

I was trying not to hyperventilate about the fact that I was hanging out alone with Dean. Seriously, he's beyond gorgeous and he drives an Impala. What would he possibly want with a girl like me?

"You okay over there?" Dean asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Fine. Sorry, just kind of zoned out."

"No prob. I was worried my driving freaked you out."

"No way! You should see me on the back roads in my hometown. I'm a speed demon."

"Good," he grinned, speeding up a bit as if to emphasize his point.

We drove in silence for a while until Dean hit play on the tape player. Carry on Wayward Son blasted through the speakers. I laughed when he started to sing along and joined in, drumming on my legs. It was a pleasant surprise to find out that he was actually a good singer.

"You hungry?" he asked as the song ended.

My stomach growled loudly and I could feel my face heating up in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes. You one of those girls who only eats fancy shit at places with a wine list?"

"Pfft, screw that. There's a great sandwich shop up here, just take your next left."

We pulled up in front of a bright blue building with two big windows in the front called Beach City Grill.

"Beach City Grill?"

"Yeah, the owner's from California."

I lead the way over to the counter; slightly uncomfortable with all the looks we were getting, mostly from girls. It's not like I blamed them, I mean, Dean was beautiful.

"Hey Wes, it's been a while," an older guy with brown hair and a rat-tail smiled at me.

"Sorry Trucker, I've been super busy."

"I forgive you. Who's your fella?"

"Oh he's not, um, we're just friends, but this is Dean."

"Sup man," Dean greeted.

"You be good to this one. She's a keeper," Trucker said, holding out his hand.

"I told you Trucker, we're just friends," I insisted.

Dean ignored my comment and shook Trucker's hand with a grin.

"I will."

I bit my lip nervously. What the hell did that mean? I really don't understand guys. I mean, we just met.

"So, the usual I presume Wes?"

"Yes please. Think Priestly would sub in curly fries for me."

"I heard that. What's in it for me?" Priestly asked, turning away from the grill to face me.

My eyes flicked to Dean, whose eyes had widened at the sight of Priestly. I didn't blame him. I'm sure I had the same look on my face the first time I saw him. His hair was spiked up in a blue Mohawk and he had several piercings on his face, along with a black tattoo on the side of his neck. The front of his t-shirt read "Surf Naked".

"The satisfaction of knowing I'm happy because curly fries are delicious," I said.

"Hm, not good enough."

"Alright. How about you make me curly fries or I tell everyone your first name?"

"Ugh. I can't believe Tish told you."

"Going once."

"This really isn't fair."

"Going twice."

"You're playing dirty."

"Three times! What's it gonna be?"

"Fine, I'll make your damn curly fries. Some for pretty boy too?"

"Nah man, I'm good with regular fries."

"Good, less work for me," he grumbled, turning back to the grill.

"What kind of sandwich did you want?" Trucker asked Dean.

"Oh, uh, a twelve inch meatball sub please."

"Twelve inches huh?"

I turned to see Tish standing behind us, giving Dean an up down. Mustering all my courage I slipped an arm around Dean's waist and leaned against him.

"This one's not available Tish."

She rolled her eyes and strutted back around the counter. I pulled Dean over to a booth, letting go of him to slide into my seat.

"So, what was that about?" Dean asked.

"Sorry. Tish is big on one-night stands. I was trying to save you from the scorpion queens clutches. Don't get me wrong, Tish is great, but she's blind to the fact that Priestly's crazy about her. Every time she takes home a random guy it breaks his heart."

"It's sweet of you to help him out, but honestly I have a different girl on my mind anyway," he confessed.

I tried not to look disappointed. He probably had some gorgeous girl back home pining for him.

"I'll be back," I said, heading for the bathroom.

When Dean wasn't looking I snuck behind the counter, grabbed Priestly's arm and tugged him into the back room with me.

"Yo! What gives?"

"How do you handle thinking about Tish with other guys?"

"What? I don't—

"Come on Priestly, everyone knows you love Tish except for Tish. So, how do you deal?"

"Is this about the guy you came in with?"

"Yes, which is crazy because we just met today, but I feel like I've known him forever and I really don't know how to deal with it and I'm starting to freak out."

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"What makes you say that?"

"Dude, he stared at you the whole time we were talking and he smiled when you put your arm around him."

"He did?"

"Yes, not get your ass out there and get some."

"Thanks Priestly!"

I gave him a quick hug before bolting back to the table where the food was waiting.

"Good timing," Dean said, taking a big chomp out of his sub.

I smiled when he got sauce on the corners of his mouth and didn't realize it.

"You gonna eat?" he asked.

"You gonna wipe the sauce off your face?" I teased.

He snagged a napkin and wiped his mouth, looking slightly embarrassed. I dipped a fry in ketchup and purposely smeared some on my face. He chuckled.

"You, uh, you got something there."

"Really? Where?" I asked, feigning surprise. I grabbed a napkin and dabbed all over my face, intentionally avoiding where the ketchup was. Dean surprised by reaching across the table and wiping the ketchup away with his thumb.

"Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome."

I'll admit this was starting to feel like a date. We were laughing the whole evening and the conversation was just so easy. Not to mention he paid and opened my door for me when we got back to campus.

"I had a great time," I said when we stopped outside my door.

"Me too. Never met a girl willing to make herself look silly so a guy didn't feel stupid."

"You're not stupid. I get food on my face every time I eat, so don't worry about it."

"Oh, not sure if you're interested, but I got a piece of apple pie when I went up to pay. I just thought you might want it," he offered.

"Wow, you sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"Yeah and you should know I don't share food, especially not pie, with just anyone."

"Thank you."

He shrugged, fidgeting a little and looking uncharacteristically shy. I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Night Dean."

"Night Wes."

Dean's POV

I closed the door to the room and collapsed onto the bed.

"How was your drive?" Sam asked, not looking up his book.

"It was great. She's great. But I think something might be wrong with me."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just met her and I bought her pie."

"So, you clearly like her. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? We haven't even known each other for twenty-four hours and I bought her pie! Apple pie Sam! Apple pie!" I spazzed.

"Calm down man."

"I can't. My chest hurts and I know it's her fault," I said, pouting.

"So, you actually like her then?"

"Have you not been listening? I. Bought. Her. Pie."

"Just making sure. Eddy wanted me to warn you that if you just want a fling with Wes she'd kick your ass."

"She's like 5'2."

"She's a cheerleader."

"Oh…dually noted."

"So?"

"So what?"

"You don't just want to bang her and leave?"

"No Sam. No I don't. Honestly, I don't know what I want…okay, enough about me, how was hanging out with Eddy?"

"It was fun. I mean, she's awesome, but Jess—

"Dude. It's been over a year. I know it's tough, but you can't keep living in the past."

"I know, but—

"No buts! She's nerdy and sweet and into chick flick moments, you're nerdy and sweet and into chick flick moments. Boom! Perfect match."

"I'll think about it."

"Good, cause you need to get laid."

"Shut up."

"Night Sammy.

"Whatever."

Yay, new chapter! In case you're not familiar with the movie Ten Inch Hero, which has Jensen Ackles in it, that's what the sub shop as well as Trucker, Priestly, and Tish are from. It's a great movie and I definitely recommend it Also, in the previous chapter Luke's Diner was nod at Jared Padalecki's career on the show Gilmore Girls. Hope you guys liked the chapter. I'll update again soon! Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I realized I forgot to put this at the beginning of this story. I don't own anything even remotely related to Supernatural, if I did Destiel would be cannon.

Chapter 6

(One week later)

Sarah(the RA)'s POV

I reached over and flicked my bedside lamp on. Ever since Jenny died my insomnia has been worse. Who would have thought Bloody Mary was legit? Sighing, I slid off my bed and went to snag a bottle of water out of the fridge. The lights flickered.

"Hello?" I asked.

No response. Must be a fuse problem. Whatever. I sat back on my bed and took a big swig of water. The lights flickered again before going off completely.

"Hello?" I asked again, starting to panic a little.

The drawers of my dresser rattled and my closet door creaked open.

"Who's there?"

A long pale hand stretched out of my closet and it took me a split second to realize that the blood curdling scream that pierced the air was my own.

Eddy's POV

I sat bolt upright and leapt off the bed.

"Eddy—

"I know, let's get the guys."

We ran out of the room and banged on the guys door. The door flew open.

"We heard, where'd it come from?" Sam asked, pulling his shirt on.

"Sarah's room, let's go!" I said.

Dean pushed passed us, still shirtless, but wearing jeans and ran down the hall to Sarah's room.

"Sarah!" he yelled.

When there was no answer he stepped back and kicked the door hard, making it fly open.

"Shit," he cursed, stepping inside and kneeling next to Sarah's bed.

"Is she…" I trailed off, not able to finish the question.

Dean nodded sadly and pulled out his cell to call 911.

I ran out into the hall, doubled over with my hands on my knees, trying to steady my breathing and resist the urge to puke.

"You okay," Sam asked, placing a hand on my back.

"No, no I'm not. First Jenny, now Sarah. Why the fuck is this happening?"

"Shh, Eddy, calm down."

"I can't! I can't calm down! This is not okay Sam!"

He pulled me into his arms and rocked my back and forth. I hid my face in his shirt and held onto him for dear life. We stayed like that until the paramedics arrived to take Sarah's body away. Wes was staring at the floor, her shoulders shaking slightly. Dean had his hand on her shoulder as he explained to the police that they'd heard her scream and came to see what was wrong.

After the cops left, we headed to our room to talk. Dean wrapped a blanket around Wes's shoulders and pulled her to his chest in an attempt to calm her down. If it hadn't been such a sad night that would've been really cute. They've been tiptoeing around each other from day one, and it's about time one of them just makes a freakin move so they can be together.

"Sammy, I think we should tell them," Dean said solemnly.

"Tell us what?" I asked.

"I-I've been doing some research and I think I know who killed Jenny…and Sarah," Sam started.

He took a breath, like he wasn't sure he should keep going.

"In 1935 a girl named Linda Berkowitz died during her junior year. People said she committed suicide, but eventually the truth came out."

I placed a hand on his knee, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"She was killed accidentally during a hazing ritual for the Zeta Nu fraternity. See, she wasn't the typical pledge. She was, to put it bluntly, a nerd, but she wanted to pledge anyway. The girls hazed her pretty hardcore, but one night they went too far. They locked her in a closet, not knowing that she was claustrophobic and asthmatic, so she um, suffocated. When they found her they freaked and tried to make it look like a suicide by slitting her throat."

"So, you think that's who's haunting out dorm?" I asked.

"Yes. And there's more. The three girls who killed her were all killed the same way, throats slit, six months after her death. Each within two weeks of each other. She killed a red head, a blonde, and a brunette."

"Well, she's got the red head and the blonde already. Next is the—

My stomach dropped and I turned my gaze to Wes.

"What? Oh come on Eddy, I'm' not the only brunette on this floor."

"No, but you were friends with Jenny and Sarah. If she sticks to her MO, you might be next," Dean muttered, his arm tightening protectively around Wes.

"There's still one thing I don't understand though. Sarah didn't say Bloody you-know-who," she pointed out.

"We think Linda just used the game because it was convenient. She can show up whenever she wants. If she continues with the two week pattern then that's how long we have to figure out how to stop her," Sam explained.

"Well great. Guess I won't be sleeping for the next two weeks."

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you," Dean promised.

The boys decided it was time for everyone to get some sleep, or at least try to. As soon as they were gone I climbed onto Wes's bed.

"How're you holding up?"

"Oh ya know, I'm fine. Just, freaking out a little at the prospect of dying!" she spazzed.

"Woah, sweetie chill out. Sam and Dean won't let anything happen to you. Especially Dean. He was so protective tonight."

"It doesn't mean anything. He's just doing his job."

"That's not true Wes. He cares about you."

"Not the way I want him to."

"I feel your pain. Sam barely registers my existence."

"Um, he had you in his arms for a good stretch of time there bro."

"Yeah, because he felt sorry for me."

"He likes you and you know it."

"I-I think he might, maybe, sort of, but he's not ready to let Jess go completely, so it doesn't matter."

"Well, this had been a shitty night and we suck at pep talks. Let's try to sleep."

I climbed into my bed and snuggled under the blanket, knowing I wouldn't be getting much, is any, sleep.

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed at 10:00.

"Ugh, why're you awake?" Wes grumbled.

"Cheer practice. It's not like I was really asleep anyway."

"I was. Anyway I thought you were done for the season."

"Football season may be over, but the regional competition is coming up."

I pulled on my black and orange cheer uniform and a pair of Ugg Boots since there was a thin layer of snow on the ground. My curly dark blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Any plans for today?" I asked as I grabbed my bag.

"Cas is coming over later to study."

"Cool. Have fun."

"Mmphrg," she gurgled, zonking back out.

I smiled, shaking my head as I made my way to practice.

Sorry it took a while to update, I kept getting distracted by Destiel fics. Anyway, only a few more chapters to go! Hope you guys like it. Reviews are always welcome


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I apologize in advance for the amount of times I had to change POV's in this chapter, but certain scenes had to happen from a given person's POV so I had to do it. Forgive me!

Chapter 7

Wes's POV

I grumbled as a knock at the door woke me up. I dragged myself out of bed and shuffled over to the door, pulling it open.

"Morning sunshine."

I blinked sleepily at Cas, moving to let him in.

"Time's it?" I asked.

"Twelve-thirty. Excited to study advanced chem?"

"Do I look excited?"

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and flinched.

"You look so gorgeous in the morning."

I flipped him off, moving to my dresser and yanking out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Do you mind if I change in here?"

"Yes Wes, I'm going to get one look at your boobs and suddenly stop liking dick," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Just making sure you don't mind, geez."

I fastened my bra before removing my sleep shirt and pajama bottoms. Yanking on my jeans, I snagged the t-shirt and held it up for Cas to look at.

"Is this too casual?"

"We're just studying."

"I know, but what if—

"Dean drops by?" Cas finished, knowingly.

"Oh shut up. So, is it too casual?

"No, it's perfect. Just be you, because you're wonderful."

"Thanks Cas," I said with a smile, pulling on my graphic t-shirt that read, "I wouldn't be caught dead in a zombie apocalypse".

I dragged a brush through my hair before plunking down on the bed and resting my head in Cas's lap.

"You didn't call me here to study did you?"

"No, sorry. I needed some Cas time. After all you're the angel of love."

"Pfft. No one calls me that."

"Dude, you have it on a t-shirt."

"So?"

"You made it yourself on spreadshirt."

"Fine. Hit me with it."

"It's about Dean."

"I figured."

"We've only known each other for like two weeks, but I feel like it's been forever. He's smart and funny and unbelievably sweet and—

"Ridiculously gorgeous."

"Looks don't matter, it's just a bonus that he's a fucking male model. I just…he's too good for me and he won't be here forever and I'm worried when he leaves I'll be…" my voice caught in my throat and I closed my eyes. Cas sighed and stroked my hair soothingly.

"I know it's tough, but he sounds worth the risk."

"He is."

"And remember, if he doesn't like you he's clearly a moron."

"Thanks Cas, you're the best."

I sat up and dug around under my bed, pulling out my blue Doctor Who bag.  
"Ah, the secret stash," Cas grinned.

"Of course. Can't talk about boys without chocolate."

The next hour consisted of Cas and I munching on kitkats and peanut butter cups, comparing cute guys in our chem class. Somewhere between the giggling and gossiping I glanced out the window.

"Holy shit! Look at all that snow!" I exclaimed, running to the window.

"Wanna go outside?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

I slid on my boots and rummaged in my closet for my coat and hat.

"Nice coat."

"Thanks."

It was my favorite pea coat, red with black buttons. On my head was a black knit hat with braids hanging down. I was so caught up in the excitement that I nearly ran smack into Dean as he was coming down the hall.

"Oh. Hi," I greeted.

"Hey. You in a hurry?" he asked, eyes flickering to Cas.

"Yeah, we're gonna play in the snow."

"I'm Cas by the way."

"Right, sorry! Cas Dean, Dean Cas."

"Nice to meet you," Cas said politely.

"You too."

Dean's smile seemed a little tense, but I didn't read too much into it.

"You wanna come?" I offered.

"Uh, yeah sure."

The three of us made our way outside, standing under the falling snow. Cas grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a tree not far from our dorm. He pushed me against it and leaned close to my ear.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Dean looks jealous. Check it out," he hissed.

I glanced over at Dean, who was making his way toward us, eyebrows knit together, frowning. Suddenly, a snowball connected with the back of Cas's head.

"Oi!"

"Sorry man, it slipped," Dean said with a shrug.

"Ugh! You asked for it!"

I watched as a full-blown snowball fight broke out between the two of them. Eventually Dean broke away and ran straight for me, snowball in hand. I ran as fast as I could, but Dean was faster. When his arms encircled my waist I smiled, squealing for effect. He swung me around, but lost his balance, toppling forward. We collapsed onto the snow, with him on top of me. He pushed himself up slightly to look me in the eye.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," he murmured back.

"Y-you have snow in your hair."

I reached up, brushing snowflakes from his hair. He let out a shaky breath before getting up and offering me a hand. I accept and let him pull me to my feet.

"Can I open my eyes now?!" Cas yelled.

"Nothings going on dumbass!" I shouted back, turning to walk back to him. Dean caught my arm.

"Are you and Cas a thing?" he asked.

"What?! No way!" I laughed.

"Why's that funny?"

"Because, he's gay!"

"Oh…good to know."

Cas ran over to us and kissed my cheek quickly.

"I gotta go. Time to get some read studying done. Can I get my stuff out of your room?"

"Yeah sure. You coming Dean?"

"Nah, I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Okay. Don't stay out too long, you'll get hypothermia."

He gave me a half smiled before walking off.

Cas took my hand and squeezed it, pulling me back towards the dorm.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

Sam's POV

I gave myself a pep talk as I headed to the gym. Eddy mentioned cheer practice so I thought I'd pick her up. She seemed a little shaken last night, so I wanted to make sure she was okay, but I felt like an idiot as I waited for her outside.

"Sam?"

I turned as she was coming out the door decked out in her cheerleading uniform. God she was cute. No, bad Sam, bad!

"Hey Eddy."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want someone to walk back with. You seemed a little nervous last night. Wanted to make sure you were okay," I said.

"That's sweet of you," she smiled.

We walked slowly back to the dorm.

"So, how are you holding up?"

"Okay, given that my best friend's life is in danger."

"We're going to do everything we can to save her," I assured her.

"But what if we can't figure anything out? What if we can't stop Linda? What if Wes dies?"

"She's not gonna die."

"But—

"Eddy. I promise you that she is not going to die," I said, squeezing her shoulder.

She nodded. We walked the rest of the way back in silence, my arm draped over her shoulders.

"Hey Sam?" she asked when we reached her door.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, uh, I mean…do you like me?"

I froze, taken aback by the question.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I asked," she said, looking embarrassed.

"No it's okay, but um…yeah I do. It's just—

"I know. Jess."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine Sam. I just wanted to know. Would you mind leaning down for a second?"

I bent down slightly so I was a little closer to her level. She leaned forward and touched her lips to mind just for a moment before she pulled back.

"Eddy I—

"Don't worry Sam. We can still be friends. I wanted to know what it was like to kill you. Just once."

She smiled, waving before moving to open the door.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

Wes's POV

The second I heard Eddy's key in the lock I leapt up and yanked open the door almost knocking her over as I entered the hallway.

"Eddy! I'm having mega boy problems!"

"That would be my cue to go," Sam said, backing away awkwardly and going into his room.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sick of tiptoeing around Dean. I either need to tell him or move on."

"Wow, that's a big step. Any idea which you're gonna choose?" She asked.

"I don't k now. If I tell him and he doesn't like me it'll make things awkward."

"Uh Wes—

"But what if he does like me? It's a one in a million chance of course, but what if I'm the one?"

"Wes—

"But it would be complicated since Dean will leave when the case is over and—

"Wes!"

"What?!"

She pointed behind me. Oh fuck. Turning slowly I saw Dean standing there, mouth handing open. Before he could say anything I bolted into my room and slammed the door.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

Eddy's POV

I glanced at Dean who was still as a statue.

"So Dean. You gonna talk to her?"

"I, um, I'm not good at talking."

"Of course you are, you're a guy. Try anyway," I urged.

"She, I mean, she likes—

"Yes she does. And you like her?"

He looked uncomfortable, but nodded.

"Good. Then get in there. Oh, and if you break her heart I'll hunt you down and kick your ass…kay bye!"

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

Wes's POV

I slid to the floor and curled up in a ball against the door. Shit! Shit! Shit! That wasn't how he was supposed to find out. I still hadn't worked out if I was gonna tell him. Dammit! A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Wes."

I froze. Dean. Maybe if I don't answer, he'll give up and leave.

"Come on Wes, open the door."

I didn't respond.

"I'll pick the lock."

He wouldn't dare. When I heard his lock pick in the door I jumped up and pulled it open. He stepped back in surprise.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"H-hi."

"Can I come in?"

I nodded. He stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Wes I—

"You don't have to say anything. I mean, you've probably got some great girl waiting for you at home and I'm just some pathetic college girl following you around like a puppy."

"That's not true!"

I looked up from the floor, surprised by his tone.

"Look, I'm not really good at the whole feelings thing, but I'll try."

I braced myself for the worst.

"I'm not an Ivy league kind of guy, that's more Sam's thing. My brain was wired for things like cars, music, and strategizing. When I got here I didn't think I'd find anyone here who was like me."

He took a breath.

"But then I met you. You're different. You listen to old school rock, you like greasy food, and you knew the year and model of my car the second you saw it. So the thing it, uh, I do, um, like you. A lot."

My eyes widened and I knew I was gaping like a fish, but I couldn't help it.

"Could you say something, because that was the most honest I've ever been with a woman and with my feelings, so a reply would be nice."

By now I was smiling and I could feel my eyes welling up with tears of joy. Reaching up, I gently slid my arms around his neck, running my fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. His arms slowly slid around my waist, pulling me closer. Our mouths were centimeters apart and I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

He closed the last bit of difference between us, capturing my mouth in a searing yet tender kiss. His lips were chapped, but warm and wonderful against mine. My hands slipped down to grip the lapels of his leather jacket and tug him even closer, as I ran my tongue along the seam of his lips before capturing the bottom one between my teeth.

He groaned deep in the back of his throat, his grip on my waist tightening for a moment before one hand slid down to my hip while the other tangled in my hair. We pulled away, gasping for air, the room silent except for our labored breathing.

"Say something," Dean breathed.

"There aren't words."

"That means it was good right? You liked it?"

"It was perfect," I said, smiling up at him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Then of course I ruined the moment with a huge yawn.

"Tired?"

"Extremely."

"Wanna take a nap?"

"Yeah, as long as you stay."

He nodded; kicking off his boots and pealing his jacket and button down, leaving him in jeans and a grey t-shirt. I flicked off the light and when I turned back around he was in my bed, holding the blanket up for me to climb under. I scooted backwards so my back was pressed against his chest. He placed his arm securely over my waist and leaned close to my ear.

"You never said it, but, you like me right?"

"Isn't it obvious at this point?" I teased.

"It's still nice to hear."

"I like you Dean," I whispered.

He smiled, nuzzling my hair and burying his face in my neck as we drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

One more chapter after this one guys! Can't believe I made it this far. I don't usually make it all the way through my multi chapter fics, but this one is going strong

Chapter 8

Dean's POV

I woke to the sound of a key in the lock. Must be Eddy. Glancing down I smiled. Wes had turned in her sleep and now had her face hidden in the crook of my neck. She was still zonked out. Eddy cleared her throat.

"I take it the talk went well," she mused.

I nodded, trying to keep quiet and not wake Wes. Unfortunately Eddy had other plans.

"WES, WAKE THE HELL UP!"

To my surprise, Wes didn't even stir.

"Come on Wes, it's time to get food," she tried again.

Still nothing.

"Let me try," I suggested.

"Pfft. Good luck."

I pulled away a little and placed a gentle hand on her cheek, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple. She sighed, the arm around my waist tightening, but her eyes stayed closed. I trailed feather light kisses up her jaw to her ear.

"If you wake up I'll buy you food," I whispered.

That did the trick. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled lazily at me, running a hand through my hair.

"I could get used to waking up like this."

"Ugh, please stop before I vomit," Eddy said, gagging.

Wes scoffed and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"So, food," she asked.

"Yep. I'll go grab Sammy."

I slid off the bed and threw on my boots snagging my button up and jacket.

"Be right back," I told her, kissing her cheek before going to get Sam.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

Eddy's POV

"Alright spill it. Tell me everything," I demanded.

"Well, he likes me," she said dreamily.

"Um, duh. Come on, give me the gory details."

"There aren't any gory details! We made out—

"That counts as gory!"

"Fine. He said he liked me and then I kissed him and the kissing got…heated. But then I ruined it because I yawned, so we took a nap. Happy now?"

"How could you be tired? You didn't get out of bed until like noon."

"Because I didn't really get legit sleep since I was too busy thinking about my possible death!"

"I guess that's fair. So, you're happy."

"Extremely," she said with a large grin.

"Good. That makes one of us."

"Uh-oh. What happened?"

"Sam likes me."

"And that's a problem how?"

"Because he still loves Jess and he's not ready to move on," I explained sadly.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I mean, it sucks, but at least I got to kiss him."

"Wait, what?!"

"I wanted to kiss him just once, so I did."

"Well…kudos to you!"

A high-pitched giggle drifted into our room from the hallway. I peered out the peephole and groaned.

"What?"

"Abby and Randi have the boys cornered, and uh, Abby is totally hitting on Dean."

"Oh hell no! She is not sinking her claws into my man!"

Wes yanked the door open and made a beeline for Dean. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a fiery kiss, lingering longer than necessary to make sure the girls knew he was off limits. I joined her in the hall and shyly laced my fingers through Sam's.

"Um, excuse me," Abby said, annoyance evident.

"What's wrong Abby?" I asked, feigning concern.

"We were here first."

"Hmm, well, this one's already spoken for," Wes said, wrapping an arm around Dean's waist. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Sam squeezed my hand.

"And so am I," he said.

I knew he was just saying it to get them to back off, but it still gave me butterflies.

"We'll see about that," Randi smirked, flipping her hair in Sam's direction.

"No we won't, cause we're going to dinner. Bye," Dean said, pushing passed them with his arm still around Wes. I pulled Sam along, following them.

Once we were safely outside Wes and I burst into laughter.

"Did you see their faces?!" Wes managed through her giggles.

"They were so pissed!"

"They seemed, um, well…You know I'm trying to find something nice to say and I can't," Sam admitted sheepishly.

"Dude, the one hitting on me had resting bitch face."

After we stopped laughing and could breathe again I spoke up.

"Where are we going for dinner?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a nervous look.

"About that, Wes I know I promised you food if you woke up, but Sammy found out where Linda's buried. Which means if we dig up her bones and salt and burn them, we can end this tonight."

"Great! Let's go," Wes said.

"There's one thing though. Some spirits are also attached to an object and in al the pictures I was able to dig up of Linda she was wearing a headband, but in the one picture I found of her funeral, she wasn't wearing it," Sam explained.

"Where is it then?" I asked.

"I'd guess it's still in the closet she died in."

"Oh, I bet I know where that it!" Wes said.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"The first floor of our dorm used to be fore sorority girls. I bet they used the sketchy as fuck closet in the basement."

"That gives me the creeps," I said with a shiver.

"Right, so I'll take care of the headband and you guys go dig up her bones," Dean said.

"You're going alone?" Wes asked.

"Yeah."

"Screw that. I'm going with you."

"No way."

"Given that you don't have a clue where you're going and I do, I'd say you don't have a choice."

Dean opened his mouth to argue but seemed to think better of it and grudgingly agreed.

"We'll call you once the bones are burned so you can take care of the headband."

"Sounds like a plan."

I hugged Wes tightly before climbing into the Impala with Sam and heading to the cemetery a few miles away. We passed the ride in comfortable silence.

I let Sam lead the way through the headstones, staying close behind him.

"Here it is," he announced, stopping in front of a simple headstone.

"Linda Berkowitz, 1914-1935. Beloved daughter and inspiration to all she meets," I read.

Sam handed me a shovel and the two of us started digging.

"Do you dig up graves often?" I asked.

"Yeah. It kind of goes with the job."

"That's unfortunate."

"You get used to it."

"That's kind of morbid."

"Morbidness goes with the job too," Sam said with a chuckle.

The next time I brought my shovel down it connected with something hard. Sam nudged me out of the say slightly and slammed his shovel though the top of the coffin. It splintered, revealing Linda's remains.

"Grab the salt," Sam instructed.

I did as I was told, shaking salt all over her. We climbed out of the grave and Sam poured a hefty amount of gasoline onto the remains.

"Goodbye Linda," he murmured, flicking his lighter before tossing it into the grave.

We watched as her remains went up in smoke, burning to a crisp. Sam pulled out his phone to call Dean, as I started refilling the grave.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

Wes's POV

Dean and I sat on the couch in the first floor lounge, waiting for Sam to call. My legs were across his lap and his fingers were drawing lazy patterns on my denim-clad thigh. I smiled, hardly believing he was really mine. Dean's cell rang.

"Sam, everything go okay? Yeah. Okay. Got it."

He clicked his phone shut.

"Let's go."

I took a deep nervous breath and led him over to the door leading to the basement. I wished I could have held his hand, but both were occupied, holding a flashlight and a gun. We walked down the steps slowly, keeping an eye out in case Linda dropped by.

"That's the closet," I whispered, pointing to the corner. I hesitantly pulled open the door and sure enough, there was a red wooden headband on the floor. I picked it up and turned to face Dean just in time to see Linda grab the back of his jacket and hurl him against the brick wall.

"Dean!" I shouted.

He groaned, trying to stand before Linda shoved him back again.

"Hey bitch!"

She turned her attention to me.

"Leave him alone. I'm the one you want," I snarled.

She tilted her head and grinned menacingly, shuffling toward me. I let her back me against the wall, distracting her long enough to toss the headband to Dean. She pulled out a knife and brought it to my throat. My eyes widened with fear, but instead of cutting me, she let out a blood-curdling scream. I looked over her shoulder to see her headband burning on the ground next to Dean.

I ran over to Dean, helping him get to his feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. You're the one who got thrown into a brick wall, twice."

"Yeah. It really did a number on my shoulder."

"Come on, let's get you back to my room. I'll patch up your head and shoulder."

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

Sam and Eddy were already in the room when we got there.

"Whoa man, you okay?" Sam asked, concern evident.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Whatever you say tough guy. Sit on the bed." I ordered.

He mumbled something under his breath, but obeyed anyway. I pulled out my first aid kit.

"Shirt off."

Dean smirked at me.

"Mind out of the gutter. You hurt your shoulder."

He peeled off his jacket and button down before pulling his t-shirt off over his head. Eddy and Sam fidgeted awkwardly.

"Relax guys. I'm just fixing him up."

I dabbed at the small wound on the side of his forehead with a cotton ball that I had dipped in alcohol. He winced, holding onto my hip.

"How was digging up a grave?" I asked, trying to make conversation as I secured gauze over the scratch.

"Interesting. Now something I'd really like to do again though," Eddy said.

Dean's shoulder was pretty bruised and there was a cut down the middle. I did my bed wrapping it before helping him put his shirt back on.

"So, now what?" I asked, leaning against his uninjured shoulder.

"Well, Sammy and I need to get back on the road."

I pulled away.

"Wait. What? When?"

"Tomorrow. Bobby called about another case," Sam said.

"Tomorrow. Wow," Eddy mumbled, looking down.

"I'm going with you," I said.

"No you're not," Dean shook his head.

"Why not? Give me one good reason."

"Because you still have a while semester left. I'm not taking you away before you graduate."

"So, what, I won't see you for six months and then you're just gonna come back when I'm done with school?!"

"I'll keep in touch. Call, visit when I can."

"That's not good enough Dean. You can't just leave. This thing between us has barely started. "

"I have to. I won't let you drop out for me."

"That's not your decision. I've never fit in here. If it wasn't for Eddy I probably wouldn't have stayed!"

"We're done talking about this."

"Fine, then get out," I said through gritted teeth.

"Wes—

"Get out!"

Dean got up from the bed and stormed out of the room. I hid my face in my hands.

"Wes, he's just trying to do what he thinks is right," Sam said quietly.

"He's an idiot."

Eddy moved to sit next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Sam you should go. Dean probably needs someone to talk to."

He nodded, leaving to go calm his brother down.

"He can't leave me Eddy," I whispered.

"He'll come back."

"I know, but we just got together. It's not fair."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm so sorry."

After what seemed like hours of girl talk we finally went to bed, both of us dreading the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the last chapter guys! Can't believe I actually finished it. Hope you guys liked it and thanks so much for the reviews

Chapter 9

Sam's POV

The next morning Dean and I packed up the Impala and waited for the girls to come say goodbye.

"Hey guys," Eddy greeted.

"Hey. Where's Wes?" I asked.

"She, uh, she didn't want to come down," she said, eyes flickering to Dean.

"So she hates me now."

"No Dean, she just needs some time. Call her in a few days."

He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground. Eddy stepped forward and hugged Dean tightly.

"Thank you for saving her."

"You're welcome," he muttered.

She turned to me, smiling sadly. I opened my mouth to say goodbye, but she just shook her head, reaching up to touch my cheek.

"Goodbye Sam."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and gave her a half smile.

"Eddy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Can you tell her…tell her I'll come back. And if she needs me to call. I'd do anything for her. Really."

"I'll tell her."

He let out a breath, moving to go around the car to get in the drivers seat.

"What do you think you're doing?' I asked.

"Driving."

"Dude, you hurt your shoulder. I'm driving."

I held up my hand and Dean grudgingly tossed me the keys. We climbed into the Impala and I pulled away from the curb, not looking back.

"You sure you wanna leave?" I asked.

"No. I don't, but we have to."

When I got to the turn that led off campus I paused. Nope, can't do it. I pulled a U-turn, driving back to their dorm.

"What are you doing?"

I didn't answer, just jumped out of the car the second I pulled up in front of the dorm. Eddy was still outside, tears running down her face.

I headed straight to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her full on the mouth. She clutched at the front of my shirt, pulling me closer as our lips slid against each other. Slowly, I slid my tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. We kissed for what seemed like hours, but was probably mere moments. I pulled away, breathing heavily and smiling.

"W-what was that?" she asked.

"I like you Eddy. A lot, and that was my way of telling you that I don't want to leave."

"So you're…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm staying."

She smiled up at me and I wiped the lingering tears from her cheeks.

"So what's the plan little brother?" Dean asked.

"Dean man, I've wanted to go back to school from the beginning and this is my chance."

"I understand. Plus you've got a girl now."

"Dean I—

"Hey, no chick-flick moments."

"I'll miss you too," I said, pulling him into a bro hug.

He patted me hard on the back before turning to climb back into the car.

"Guess I won't have you to drive my sorry ass around."

"Nope, but you have me."

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

Wes's POV

"Nope, but you'll have me," I said, making my way toward the Impala with a duffle bag over my shoulder.

Dean's eyes widened and his face lit up.

"Wes," he breathed.

"I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

"But you still—

"Have a whole semester left. I know and I don't care Dean. I wanna do what you do, with you," I said, leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I can't change your mind can I?"

"No, but you can pick the music."

I turned to Eddy, bracing myself for the tears I knew we would both shed.

"I don't even know what to say," I admitted.

"You're really living?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"I knew I would lose you after next semester, but I don't know how I'm gonna deal with you leaving this soon."

"I'm not leaving forever. I'll visit," I promised, my voice catching in my throat.

"You better, because if you're not around there won't be anyone to teach me useless music trivia," she said, tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"I'll be back. You're my best friend."

"Please, we're more like sisters."

I nodded, grabbing her into a bone crushing hug and letting the tears fall. Saying goodbye was never easy.

"Be good," she told me as we pulled apart.

"You too. Love you!"

I held up my pinky and locked it with hers.

"Love you too!"

I turned to Sam.

"You take good care of her, or else," I warned.

"Don't worry, I will," he said, giving me a huge hug.

I slide into the Impala and waved out the window, smiling as Sam put his arm around Eddy, before driving off.

"You sure about this?" Dean asked, resting his hand on my knee.

"Absolutely," I grinned, leaning over and blasting the music.

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SOOOOOOOOOON!


End file.
